Cancer is one of the leading causes of death accounting for 13% of all deaths worldwide in 2004 according to the World Health Organization. In 2007 and 2008, cancer was ranked the second cause of death accounting for 23% and 26% of total deaths, in the US and Europe respectively (1, 2). Cancer is a very complicated and yet not fully understood disease, nevertheless, two causal factors for its development is appreciated. The first is the presence of specific gene mutations genetically inherited or endogenously induced, e.g. BRCA1 and BRCA2 mutations are considered responsible for breast cancer (3). The second is exposure to exogenous carcinogenic factors, such as the link between tobacco smoke and lung cancer (4). The molecular mechanism of tumor formation after carcinogenic exposure frequently comprises the induction of DNA mutations by the carcinogen or its metabolites. If mutations occur within genes responsible for cell proliferation or survival, the cells may become malignant (5). Cellular transformation to a tumor cell may also be caused through a variety of mechanisms (production of reactive oxygen species, immunosuppression, peroxisome proliferation etc.) which do not necessarily involve DNA damage. Consequently, carcinogens are classified as genotoxic (GTX) or non-genotoxic (NGTX) (5). Since almost all GTX compounds are carcinogenic, it is important, in particular for regulatory purposes, to evaluate the genotoxic potential of chemicals to which humans are exposed, and therefore to discriminate between GTX and NGTX compounds.
The most commonly used assay, the Salmonella typhimurium test, for evaluating mutagenic properties of chemicals in vitro was developed in 1975 by Bruce N. Ames (6). Subsequently, several in vitro assays were developed aiming at assessing genotoxic properties of chemicals in mammalian cellular models and are accepted by the regulatory authorities. However, the conventional in vitro test battery consisting of a bacterial mutation assay [Ames assay], mammalian micronuclei [MN], chromosomal aberration [CA] and mouse lymphoma assays [MLA]) often fails to correctly predict in vivo genotoxic and carcinogenic potential of compounds, even reaching a 50% false positive rate in some cases (7).
Depending on the intended use of the chemicals and the purpose of the assessment, regulatory authorities may require the in vivo evaluation of genotoxic and carcinogenic properties in rodents, especially for chemicals that are genotoxic in vitro (EC 1907/2006) and/or intended for human use (8). As a consequence of the high false positive rate of these in vitro assays, a high number of unnecessary animal experiments are performed each year. Next to its limited relevance for human health, the use of experimental animals inflicts considerable costs and raises ethical issues.
In cases where animal testing is not required after positive outcomes of in vitro assays (Globally Harmonized System of Classification and Labelling of Chemicals (GHS), 3rd revised edition, UN, 2009), false positive in vitro results cause wrong chemical classifications.
Overall, a more reliable in vitro assay for predicting in vivo genotoxicity is urgently required.